Scare Me To Pieces
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Roxas has insomnia and is picking up a bad habit, while Sora hallucinates and has violent nightmares. Axel and Riku are breaking from the stress, will they ever be able to keep Roxas and Sora alive and sane?
1. Wake up

**Scare Me To Pieces.**

* * *

><p>The setting sun reflects ripples upon the shades of the ocean tide that gently press against my feet. My mind is bemused by the pain in my legs and the cold wind against my neck. I feel numb in many areas of my body, inside and out, tattered and strewn like pieces of cloth. I don't know how long I've been standing here. It's been awhile, the black spots in my memory shrouds the answer to my question.<p>

"Roxas," He says, annoyed and tired. It sounds like he's right next to me, but he isn't. I keep my eyes on the water, the sun in the distance fades, the stars began to pop up and glimmer, its distant and it makes me feel a lot more lonelier.

"What is it?" I ask in a whisper.

"Sora woke up." I can hear him shaking, his voice shudders. "He wants to see you." He's desperate, I don't mind, he's always like this. I turn around and face him. His hands tucked in his blue jeans, his dark sweater is zipped open, showing his white t-shirt and silver necklace underneath the layer.

"He always wants to see me, why didn't you give him his pills?" I asked, I don't mean to shut down my emotions, but they're gone and I walk past him towards my shoes on the sidewalk.

"I tried, but he's frustrating." He follows and waits while I slip my shoes on, then we head off down the street. I don't bother saying anything, I know how Sora can get after he has a nightmare.

"Why were you on the beach?" He asked.

I shrugged, not exactly knowing the answer to that. "I woke up there."

He sighed, aggravated by my answer. "Sleep walking, Roxas? You have to stop doing that." He sounds more annoyed than when he came to get me. The rest of the walk home is silent and uncomfortable. I try to remember how I got to the beach, but nothing, I woke up staring at the ocean and the cold air stings. I wonder how long he's been searching for me, from the way his body tenses and clenched jaw, he's pissed and it's been awhile.

When we finally arrived at the house, I can hear him crying. My heart races, but I kept my emotions intact. A long red head with green eyes runs down the stairs, he's taller than me and the one locking the door behind me. Mostly likely so I don't go wandering off again while asleep. I roll my eyes at the thought.

A snarl escaped the red head, "Where the hell were you?" I ignore him and head upstairs to deal with my brother. At first, I slowly ascend and linger in the hallway for a bit, the cries keep getting louder and they pound in my head, giving me a headache. I push the door open and walk in the room. Sora's crying on the bed with the blankets around his body, his hands hide his face as tear stream along his jaw.

I bend down to grab his pillow he threw off his bed, I dropped it on his bed where his head should be and sat next to him. Pulling him in my arms as he continued to cry. I ran my fingers through his soft spiky brown hair and hum a soft melody that doesn't really make any sense. After awhile, his sobs slow down and we pull apart, I wiped away a stray tear from his red puffy cheeks. "What happened, Sora?" I ask him.

"I.. dreamed they all died. All of them," He says, digging his fingernails into the blankets. "T-There was blood everywhere." I pulled him into my arms again, I knew he was going to start crying again if I didn't.

"It was just a dream, Sora. Okay, a dream, no one is going to die." I rubbed his back, his breathing became erratic as he tightly held onto me as if I were his life support. His fingernails dug into my back while more tears rushed down his face again. I closed my eyes and felt this pain in my chest, the feeling of not ever wanting Sora to deal with this. These horrible night terrors.

He finally calmed down again and I convinced him to go back to sleep. He laid down on his pillow, wiping away a few more stray tears as he gave me a weak smile. "Can you get Riku?" He asked me.

I nodded, wondering why Riku couldn't help him in the first place. I left his bedroom and headed downstairs and into the kitchen, only to smell something foul. They both leaned against the tables, holding bottles of beer in their hands that they bought yesterday, at the time I wondered why, now I know.

I glanced at the silver haired male with milky turquoise eyes that retrieved me from the beach. "He wants you." He sighed and was about to walk past me until I grabbed his arm, he looked down at me, raising his brow in confusion. "Wash out you mouth first." He frowned and pulled his arm from my grip, he left the bottle on the table and headed upstairs.

I turned around and glared at the other one left in the kitchen. He glared back and continued to chug his drink. I walked past him and opened the fridge, looking around until I ripped a juice box from its plastic prison. I tore the small straw off the box and pushed it into the box.

I sipped the delicious contents and noticed he's giving me a smile. "So short stuff. Where did you end up this time?" His piercing emerald eyes show he isn't in the mood for jokes. I looked down at my box and sigh heavily.

"The beach."

"Roxas, you have to know that this sleeping thing is getting worse. Sora's nightmares are getting graphic, at least that's what he says." He's gritting his teeth, clenching his fists as he slams the bottle on the counter, possibly afraid he'll break it. I nod, I know already, I ended up at the fucking beach and last weak I was sleeping on the bus that left me stranded in Traverse Town. Sora's dreams, they are getting out of control, but at least he's not sleep walking. He's safely confined inside the house.

"I know, Axel."

I take another sip of my juice box, but its empty.

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>an: reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


	2. Don't hurt me

_Scare Me To Pieces._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 2<strong>

**.**

**.**

When Sora woke up, he had to untangle the blankets that were wrapped around him and squirm from Riku's hold on him. Once he succeeded with that he got out of bed and ran for the door, then he headed for the bathroom across the hallway.

He closed the door silently and looked himself in the mirror, he had dark circles around his eyes and his face clammy with sweat. Sora scowled at his disheveled appearance and turned the sink facet on and washed his face with cold water. Once he was finished and was drying his face with a clean white towel, his ears twitched from the sound of the TV downstairs.

Sora left the bathroom and headed down the hallway towards the steps. He walked down quietly and heard the peculiar sound of Loony tunes. His brothers golden spikes were poking out from the couch. Sora walked around the couch and noticed Roxas's tired expression staring unblinking at the screen, while Axel's head was lying on his lap.

"You're still awake?" Sora asked, rubbing his left eye with his hand.

Roxas gave a short nod, not even bothering to look at Sora or speak.

"I'm still awake too," Axel mumbled.

Sora sat on the other side of Roxas, his brother leaning his head on his shoulder as they watched TV together, Sora who was still curious asked him, "All night?" They both nodded, Roxas's hand was on Axel's fiery mane and he began to pet him as if he were a cat.

Sora frowned at them, noticing that Roxas was barely blinking and his eyes were slightly red and below he had dark bags underneath his eyes, he looked down at Axel who was slowly closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of his hair being smoothed out.

"Axel. Weren't you suppose to give Roxas his pills last night?" Sora asked, glaring at Axel who sprung up, Roxas startled by the sudden action, his knees came to his chest and he hugged them as he went back to watching TV.

Axel yawned, "Did Riku give you yours?" Sora shook his head quickly, "No. I fell asleep when he came to lie with me."

When the show went to commercial, Roxas stretched his arms and turned to his frustrated brother. "We have to go to school pretty soon Sora."

With that Axel frowned at Roxas. "Don't go to school please." He slightly begged, Roxas turned to him and gave Axel a smile. "I have too. I missed too much school." Roxas was ready to stand up, but he and Sora heard a growl from Axel who was glaring at both of them now.

Sora who knew what was going to happen was about to yell when Axel grabbed onto Roxas's shoulders in a painful grip. "No! You are not going back there Roxas. I'm not letting you," Axel yelled, shaking Roxas back and forth, Axel hadn't noticed, but Roxas's was becoming a lot more unstable.

They had heard Riku coming down the stairs, Sora tried to stop Axel from freaking out on Roxas. Axel's nails dug harder in Roxas's shoulder that Roxas winced. "L-Let Go!" He yelled, but it was futile, Axel wasn't letting go and he continued telling Roxas he wasn't going to school.

Riku came and pulled Axel's hands off of Roxas who started to thrash violently. His hands wrapped around himself as he shook, eyes widened in shock as Axel looked in horror.

"Ngg-Aaaaahh!" He screamed out, Sora was pushed off the couch while Roxas continued to freak out. Riku ran to the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets filled with medicines. Grabbing a needle and pulling out the cap, he ran back over to Roxas who was still yelling out, staring hard at Axel.

He pushed the needle into his shoulder, in a few seconds Roxas's cries started to slow down.

"Lea-ve me alone.." He murmured before collapsing.

Axel curled up, looking at his hands. "Oh god I'm sorry I don't know what came over me.." Axel grabbed his hair, harshly pulling the strands, he couldn't stop staring at Roxas.

Until he felt a tap on his shoulder, he quickly turned to his best friend Riku who was frowning. "Calm down. You're both just tired and Roxas must still be bothered by his hallucinations." Riku comforted, Sora wiped the fresh tears off of Roxas's face.

"Can you take him upstairs? I'll go to school for him and get his homework," Sora said, his voice low and saddened. Standing up and walking upstairs, while Riku sighed and picked Roxas up in his arms.

He glanced at Axel who stayed on the couch, in still horror. "Well you go to school with Sora? Just to take care of him for the day while I watch over Roxas." He asked him sincerely, he saw Axel nod slowly.

"Yeah. I'll watch him."

"Make sure Sora comes home without a scratch." Riku couldn't help, but growl, he didn't want to even imagine Sora getting hurt, ever.

Axel turned around, glaring at Riku who he understood and respected.

"Same goes for Roxas."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Shocking news

_Scare Me To Pieces._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 3<strong>

**.**

**.**

Fear. It's what he felt when the taller male pushed him down after he had cornered him in a secluded area of the school. He fell on the cement ground, a groan escaping his lips as he glared up at them, it's all he could do, he knew he was weak, he had no chance to fight back.

All he did was lie there and let them do what they wanted, he hated fear, the cowardice that always shown on his face when he couldn't even bother to stand up for himself. He hated it.

The male walked to his body, kicking him a bit before taunting with his silly smirk. "Where's your older brother Sora? Or is he scared to face me today? Looks like today you're my toy," He chuckled in amusement at Sora's ball form. In a flash Sora was kicked in the stomach. He gasp in pain, gritting his teeth so he could keep his screams concealed. He wouldn't give them any entertainment, he couldn't look like a fool when his brother took these guys on every day he came here.

"Stop! Please!" He let out a growl, but they laughed at him, Sora closed his eyes tightly and secured his arms over his face, his legs to his chest again and waited for the next hit. What he waited for never came and the laughter had died down. He opened one eye and they both widened when he saw Axel punching the one who had kicked him, he fell and he heard a groan that made Sora feel a bit better.

Axel was beating them up, telling them to leave and never come near him again, and afterwards when Axel didn't seem them, he ran to Sora's side, Sora had sat up, holding his stomach that was still in pain.

"Sora! Are you alright! Damn, I should have known Seifer and his idiots would target you today! Shit.." Axel growled, touching his forehead and he felt a sliver of pain.

'I probably scraped my forehead when I fell.' Sora thought as he reached it and looked at his fingers, not a lot of blood, but it could be washed off easily.

He turned to Axel who still had a worried expression on his face. "I-I'm scared Axel!" The tears finally came and Sora hugged Axel.

Axel wrapped his arms around Sora, stroking his hair. He just needed to take care of Sora, it past a few seconds before Sora pulled away; wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks that turned a soft pink and a tint of red in the center.

"Do you want to go back home?" He asked Sora, but Sora had shook his head.

"No I can do this," Sora said, a bit of determination in his voice that made Axel smile.

He helped Sora to his feet, "Let's do this then."

**. . .**

Meanwhile, Roxas was sleeping soundly in his bed.

Riku was downstairs cleaning up the house. Wiping down the counters, tables and he swept the floors, after he fixed the cushions on the couch. He realized it was quiet, not too quiet, but it was good to know Roxas was sleeping. He plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on, he watched a bit of news and some random movie.

Suddenly the phone in the kitchen rang, Riku looked and instantly sighed, not feeling up too it to get up and answer it. But he did anyway after the third ring, running to the kitchen he grabbed the receiver and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, rubbing his temples.

"It's me. I'm coming over." The impulsiveness of the voice in the phone made Riku's eyes shot open and grow more annoyed.

"Why?"

A chuckle on the other end. "I want to see my fucked up cousins, that's why."

Riku rolled his eyes at his bluntness. "If you even try to harm -"

"I won't." The line went dead.

Riku slammed the phone down, gritting his teeth he took his phone from his pocket and text Axel.

"Why must things become so damn difficult?" Riku wondered, he ran up the stairs and headed towards the one door that was closed. He walked into the room quietly, looking down at the sleeping teen.

He felt Roxas's forehead, making sure he wasn't sick for his cousins visit later.

"I still have to report in," He murmured before leaving the room.

Roxas on the other hand, was not exactly interested in what he was dreaming of. Maybe cause what he saw was more than what he wanted.

_(Dream)_

_The sounds of his feet hitting the wood, he hurried down the hallway towards a woman by the door. She had a sullen expression on her face, a man came and held a black luggage in his hand._

_"Where are you going?" Roxas asked, sounding almost like a echo of plea._

_The man smiled and touched the top of his head, caressing then letting go._

_"We'll be back, and when we come home everything will be different," He said as if it were a promise._

_But when the door closes in the eyes of this child, the nightmares that was locked inside rose to it's feet._

_Roxas squirmed, trying his best to sleep it off. While hearing the screams down the hall where his brother Sora laid, he was crying again for almost the fifth time. The women felt more strange, more darker in comparison from their warm parents._

_She was harsh, rude and didn't care much for them._

_Now where was the warmth? Where was the feel of home, it was nowhere, it was cold._

_When Roxas opened his eyes, he was standing over his brother who stared at him with watery red eyes, frightened. His brothers voice was shaking, but he knew this wasn't his brother when Sora's eyes began to bleed._

_"Something's come with a beginning, but there's always the question; when everything will come to an end."_

_(Dream.)_

Roxas sat up and let out a gasp, panting for air as his heart beat against his chest at a fast pace. What he saw in front of him was Axel sitting at the end of the bed, rubbing his fingers against Roxas's leg. Roxas caught the sorrow inside his eyes when Axel turned his head, there was a sort of strain of energy that he always saw.

Roxas sighed, rubbing his eyes with his shaking hands. "What times is it?"

Axel smiled, "Four."

**. . .**

Sora sat on the window sill in his bedroom, his stared outside while he thought of what happened during school. The bully Seifer never made his day any better, nor did his classmates whom mysterious hates him. Everything about this life doesn't make sense. It's not like they would understand what he's been going through for that weeks, months or years. It's not like they'd be interested in learning what has been going on through his mind while he sleeps, where the nightmares attack him relentlessly.

They won't ever know.

"Sora." He turned to the person who called, Riku stood at his bedroom door, Sora noticed the inpatients in his eyes.

"W-What is it?" He asked.

"We need to talk. Come downstairs."

Sora glanced outside again, wondering what he needed to discuss. Hoping Axel didn't tell Riku and Roxas about Seifer today, he felt the chills of Riku becoming possessive of him again. But then again, Axel wasn't that kind of person.

Shrugging his shoulders he moved, leaving his room and heading downstairs. Finding Axel and Roxas in the kitchen with Riku, it looked dire.

"Your cousin Vanitas is coming to visit."

Roxas and Sora stood still in the kitchen, their expressions, dull and almost uninterested, unfortunately for the other two who were incredibly worried, Axel gritted his teeth and Riku's heart was racing.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Paranoia

_Scare Me To Pieces._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 4<strong>

**.**

**.**

Roxas and Sora took the information in and gave simple nods towards Riku and Axel who looked more stricken with worry than they do. Vanitas wasn't the type of person to give great first impressions even though Axel and Riku knew him through Sora and Roxas, but he was also an asshole and bad influence. He didn't much care for their problems either and barged in on people's lives whenever.

He was a great nuisance.

"Oh," Roxas said quietly. He looked down at the floor and twiddled his fingers together then looked back up, "Is there a problem about Vanitas visiting?" He asked, Riku and Axel were both fidgeting nervously.

Sora smiled and shrugged his shoulders, he felt nonchalant about the whole thing. "Let him come. We haven't seen Vanitas in a long time," He was a little excited, but they all knew Vanitas was also blunt, harsh, creative and some even figured he might be a little insane.

Riku gritted his teeth, "I guess there's no problem."

While Roxas and Axel went back upstairs, Sora opened the fridge and grabbed a juice box and opened it. He turned to Riku who was looking at him with concern, and decided to give him a smile.

Riku sat down across from Sora. "How was school?" Sora stopped and replayed what happened in his head, the hot tears that ran down his face made him scowl and that Axel saved him from Seifer made him feel grateful, but there was this utter loneliness in the ache of his chest where his heart was and he didn't dare look at Riku.

"Better than the last time I went," Sora commented, trying to make his voice sound more happy-like. He got up from his chair and walked towards the living room to watch some cartoons so he could get away from Riku. However, Riku followed him and sat down next to him on the couch.

They watched cartoons even though Sora knew Riku didn't want too.

"Did Axel protect you?" Riku wondered, he grabbed the remote in Sora's hand and turned the TV to mute. Sora let out an annoyed sigh. Riku knew that Seifer bullied Roxas, he also knew that when Roxas wasn't at school, Sora was the one to be bullied.

Sora didn't say anything, he stared at the screen trying his best to ignore him.

"Sora," Riku urged on.

"I don't need protection," Sora replied, Riku took that as a no and had curled his hands into a fit. A dark fire inside raged as he thought of the promise he gave Axel this morning.

"I don't want anyone hurting you at school," He turned back to Sora, and heard Sora squeezing the apple juice box in his hand. Knowing then it wasn't going to end pretty.

Sora turned to Riku, his eyes blank with little emotion and Riku knew Sora snapped. His voice hissed, "If you didn't want that, then why didn't you come to school instead of Axel?" Sora yelled.

"I thought that Axel and Roxas needed time apart from each other. That's why," Riku said, but Sora didn't buy it.

"You're just too fucking paranoid, and possessive of me!" Sora got up and stomped towards the kitchen. Riku sighed, feeling his body tense up as he got up from the couch and followed Sora towards the kitchen where he got another juice box.

"I trusted Axel with you, and you decide to lie to me that something didn't happen!"

Sora glared at him as he poked the straw into the hole and sipped his juice. "I'm seventeen years old Riku. I can take care of myself!"

"What if you have another episode, Sora? What then?" Riku asked him, but Sora went on humming a loud tune to himself as he headed back towards the couch.

**. . .**

Meanwhile, upstairs Axel and Roxas were lying on Axel's bed. Listening to Riku and Sora yelling, but it went quiet after a while. They were both underneath the blankets, Roxas was trying his hardest to fall asleep since he had a headache and Axel being his substitute teddy bear, didn't help at all.

"How was your morning?" Axel asked, while he had his eyes closed and running one of his hands through Roxas's blonde spikes.

"I slept all day," Roxas replied with a slight drawl.

Axel chuckled after realizing what a stupid question he just asked. "Right, I forgot you stayed up all night."

Roxas moved on his side, "What about you? You stayed up all night with me, shouldn't you be sleeping by now?"

Axel shrugged and moved abit farther from Roxas to leave some space in between each other. "I'm fine for now.. Probably sleep soon." Axel let out a brief yawn.

"Why are you two afraid of Vanitas?"

The question wasn't sudden, but it was asked frequently. "You and Sora seem shaken when Riku decided to tell you," Axel said, Roxas rolled his eyes that Axel would blame him and Sora, there was no reason to be afraid of Vanitas, their own cousin who was a complete douche.

Roxas groaned and sat up, his blonde hair fell into his face where his eyes were covered. He was frowning, "We're not afraid of Vanitas. The last time he was here, you and Riku didn't get along with him at all," Roxas muttered, combing back his bangs with his fingers. Axel chuckled, opening his eyes and looking at the emotionless eyes Roxas had.

"We just don't like him," Axel said calmly.

Roxas leaned over and opened his window, letting the cool night air inside the room.

"You say that to everyone you meet," Roxas commented with a husky voice. He closed his eyes while sitting up and let out a short yawn, he felt the bed move and when he opened his eyes Axel was inches away from his face.

"When I met you, I didn't like you.. And look at us now, we sleep together," Axel chuckled from the prospect, flicking a piece of Roxas's spiking hair back with the tip of his fingers.

Roxas smiled, "If only you said that in school, people will get the wrong idea about that." He pushed against Axel's chest and he fell back with a short laugh escaping his mouth, Roxas turned his head and looked outside where his smile dropped. The pleasant of the night sky with the mixture of different shades of blues brought some sort of sadness that he couldn't describe.

He lied back down and held the blankets tightly in his fingers, "I just want to sleep.."

Then both heard the loud banging of a shoe kicking the front door below them.

"Open up it's me!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Comfort of Family

_Scare Me To Pieces._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 5<br>**

**.**

**.**

There was another loud knock on the front door. "Open up!" Sora and Roxas's cousin yelled outside, ignoring anyone who walked by or saw him. Sora smiled sheepishly while Riku groaned from the prospect of hanging out with him, Sora got up from the couch and ran over to the door. He opened it and revealed a dark ebony spiked haired male with darker blue eyes that match Roxas's. He was holding an unlit smoke in one hand, and the other held a moogle plushy in the other.

A cunningly smirk was plastered on his face, noticing his sickly cousin had answered the door, "Hey Sora," He said, leaning in to hug him.

"Hey Vanitas," Sora greeted cheerfully, mostly because he didn't have to answer any of Riku's questions anymore. His entire temper had gone away when Vanitas knocked on the door.

"Hey Ri, how's it going?" Vanitas asked, not exactly giving a shit if he answered or not. He lets go of Sora and spots his other cousin descending the stairs with Axel right behind him. Both looking tired, exhausted and annoyed all at the same time. Axel gave him a sneer, while Vanitas ignored him and gave Roxas a tight hug.

Roxas could smell smoke and something particularly sweet lingering on his clothing.

"Are you high?" Roxas asked when Vanitas pulled away, Vanitas gave a confused expression and smelled his shirt and let out chuckle. He shook his head.

"No, I was with a few people who were stoned," He answered dryly, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Sora was looking outside for a bit before closing the door. He turned back towards Axel, Riku, Roxas and Vanitas.

"How are my fuck-" Axel slapped Vanitas behind the head, groaning and rubbing the pain, he chuckled nervously. "I mean, how are my cousins lately?" He asked, glaring at Axel before grabbing Sora's arm and Roxas's and dragging both into the kitchen.

"We're fine. What about you?" Sora asked him.

"I've been better," Vanitas placed his moogle in the middle of the table and walked over to the fridge, he rummaged around before pulling out a few beers. He looked back and raised his eyebrows at his cousins who then glared at Axel and Riku.

"You guys like drinking while on pills? Isn't that a bit suicidal?" Vanitas wondered, opening one of the beers and taking a quick swing.

Sora sighed, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "We don't take pills anymore. Got off them six months ago," He told Vanitas who nodded.

"Really.. Not working for you?" He glanced over to Roxas who leaned himself against the counter, he noticed there was a sort of edginess towards the way Roxas was moving, he couldn't stay still and it seems he was distracted a bit.

"We don't drink, the two tall idiots do," Roxas didn't bother looking at Axel and Riku who glared at him.

"But we wouldn't mind drinking," Sora said, hinting around which caught Vanitas's attention.

"Awesome, I know a few people that can come over tonight. Not too many people, but hey, no one has to pay for beer!" Vanitas reached in his pant pocket and pulled his cellphone out. He began dialing and was about to reach over to grab his moogle, but Riku grabbed it before he could. Vanitas glared at him, clicking the phone.

"What the hell, give me the damn thing back," Vanitas snapped, but Riku shook his head.

"I don't want a house party, invite a few people alright," Riku said, poking at one of the moogle's buttons. Vanitas sighed and gave him a confirmed nod.

"Alright. Fine, whatever. Leave the moogle here, I'll be back in ten minutes." He walked past them and they all heard the door slam shut. Axel grabbed the moogle from Riku's hand and examined it.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked him curiously.

"Wondering why this thing is so damn precious to him!" He poked around the moogle for a while, not finding anything suspicious about it. There was no secret pockets or the head didn't have a hole in the back where he could easily store money or drugs. There was nothing, except the moogle was rather dark looking.

Roxas sat down where Vanitas was, placing his arms on the table and held both his hands together. "It's like a sane bear, it keeps his insanity in tacked."

Axel raised his eyebrow, he and Riku didn't know much about Vanitas since they only met him a few times in school. "A sane bear, what does he need it for?"

Sora sighed, "His sister Xion died five years ago in a car accident, ever since he hasn't let it go."

Roxas licked his lips, "Three years after her death, his parents tried to take it from him, but he went completely insane and they locked him up. When they gave him the bear back, he was completely fine and was considered sane or something of the sort."

Axel nodded and placed the moogle down on the table where Vanitas had placed it. "Why does he keep it here then?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing. "Maybe he understands how fucked up we are and trusts us." Axel and Riku frowned at how Sora phrased it, but was soon forgotten when Roxas let out a groan.

"Vanitas is an asshole though!"

Roxas stared at the moogle, he felt so off about everything lately and he couldn't explain it to anyone just yet. He needed to figure out what he was feeling, this weird strange emptiness was only clouding his mind. Maybe having company and drinking will change that.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Deciding

_Scare Me To Pieces._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 6<br>**

**.**

**.**

Half and hour later Roxas and Sora figured Vanitas wasn't coming back at all. Before their hopes could die, the front door opened up rather roughly and hoard of laughing erupted in the silent house. Revealing of course, Vanitas holding a case of beer, and behind him followed a tall blond female with venomous green eyes with two large bottles of alcohol in her arms.

"I'm back people!" He called out, heading for the kitchen with his things. Axel came running down the steps with Riku, both glaring at the women who sneered back.

"Larxene, you son of a bitch, what the fuck are you doing here?!" Axel asked playfully.

Larxene snickered, placing both her hands on her slender hips. "What? I can't be here? How insulting Axel," She says in a sarcastic tone that makes Axel scoff dramatically.

Roxas and Sora ran into the kitchen to find Vanitas ripping the box open and pulling out a beer, he handed each of them one and sat down. Riku crossed his arms and holding the beer carefully in his hand.

"What took you so long to get back here?" Riku asked.

Vanitas chuckled, "Blame Larxy, it's her fault!" He chugged his beer.

Larxene gasped, "No it's not Vani. Well maybe it was, I made him follow me around while I search for Marluxia and Luxord, I know those two idiots were gambling, but finding what bar they were at was hard."

"Didn't you check at Triple Sevens?" Axel asked.

Larxene nodded, "Yeah of course we checked there. But they were at Reno's, Vexen and Saix are over there too. The bastards didn't want to give me any money unless I bet something, I lost twenty bucks, but got back fifty. Good thing I wasn't playing Luxord, Vexen sucks ass when he gambles!" She laughed.

She took a long chug of her beer and when she was finished, she inhaled with satisfaction in her eyes. She grabbed the two bottles she had placed on the table and walked over to the fridge and opened the top compartment, placing them both inside the freezer.

"Those are for later, when the others arrive."

Riku shot a quick glance at Vanitas who turned his body away from him, "What the fuck Vanitas, I told you no house party!"

Vanitas glared at nothing, then glanced over at Roxas and Sora who were looking at Riku. "Take a shot. I don't think alcohol will hurt your psyche's, not like you can get more fucked up than you already are."

Larxene turned to Riku who was still fuming over Vanitas's little lie. "Look Riku, it was my idea to have a party alright. Don't get pissy just because you all need some fun. Locked up in a house without doing anything can drive anyone insane, this will help. Trust me."

Axel chuckled, "When have we ever trusted you?"

Larxene shrugged, "Here's some advice for both of you, you can start trusting me right now."

Riku sighed, he glanced over to Sora who was sipping on the beer, Roxas was holding on to his. He knew that everyone in the room needed something to do, and drinking was for sure not one of them, but it can help lessening the stress that he and Axel have been feeling.

"Fine, okay fuck.. Fine." Riku said, giving up and opening his beer, he placed the cap down on the counter and took a long chug, the sensation of the alcohol burned his throat, but at the same time made him feel a lot more better.

Larxene stood up with her hands in the air, "Yes! Alright, I'll call uncle Luxord over and he'll probably bring his fucking gambling buddies, but their adults and adults love to drink and adults for us mean more alcohol." She went walking off into the living room.

Vanitas was smiling to himself, he placed his feet where Larxene was sitting and began texting the people he knew. Glancing over towards Roxas and Sora, both stayed silent throughout the whole thing.

"You two still know Demyx and Zexion right?"

Axel's turned his head at the names that Vanitas had spoken. "You're going to call those two here? Really.." Axel asked, a little disdain lingered in his voice. They both weren't exactly supportive at first when they learned about Sora's hallucinations and Roxas's insomnia, but that was almost two years ago so it wouldn't really matter now right?

Vanitas tilted his head to the side and gave Axel a nod, "Of course. Also, I want to call over Hayner, if he isn't high enough to walk."

Riku sighed, "Great.. Maybe I should call over Kairi and Namine, those two fucking idiots usually have weed on them."

Axel scoffed at his suggestion. "No offense with all these people, but they used to be our friends and once they learned Roxas and Sora were a little strange in behavior, they decide to jump off the ship."

Larxene walks in, "What ship?!"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Why call over people that didn't like us?'

Larxene shrugged her shoulders, "And why not? It's the good opportunity to slap them in the face!"

Vanitas chuckled, "Or get some alcohol and weed off of them for good measure."

While the others discussed who to invite. Sora was staring at the moogle, he didn't know if it was just him or the beer, but the moogle was flying in the air and all around the room. Following it with his eyes, he didn't know what to do until Roxas nudged him and he was jolted out.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked quietly.

Sora nodded, "Yeah.. I think so." He wasn't particularly sure, looking back at the moogle, it was sitting back down on the table. It was just an auditory hallucination. Not like there was more to see, not like anything else was going to happen.. Right?

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<br>**

**My bad. I know, I didn't update since ..July. :O **

**Wow. That's a long time. My bad. Terrible writers block with this story. **

**Also, this chapter is rather short. Promise, next one will be longer. :P**

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please!**


	7. A plastered Night

_Scare Me To Pieces._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 7<br>**

**.**

**.**

_(One hour later) - Roxas's P.O.V._

The box of beer Vanitas brought over was long gone when Luxord, Saix, Marluxia and Reno came storming the place. They brought two cases of a twenty-four pack, placing one in the fridge and the other on the counter. They began playing cards and talking about old times or something of the sort. I was standing behind Luxord while he screwed over Marluxia and Saix, Reno was laughing his ass off across from me.

Demyx and Zexion arrived thirty minutes after Vanitas phoned them, Larxene forced Axel and Riku to talk their differences out or something. Women these days can do extraordinary things, what I mean is, Axel was having fun talking with them, so was Riku. Hayner arrived twenty minutes later, he was stoned and brought weed, so Axel went to the back with him and Vanitas to get high.

Riku's sitting with Sora in the living room, drinking a beer and watching cartoons of the sort. Kairi and Namine haven't arrived yet, but they said they're going to invite a few people.

Luxord passed me his empty beer bottle, I glowered at the item and took it from his hand and passed him another. He muttered a thanks and opened it, he took a chug of his drink and placed it down on the table. Then he grabbed everyone's cards and began shuffling them, the others were leaning their backs against their chairs.

"So, Is Cloud and Tifa heading this way?" Saix asked Reno, who looked up and gave the blue haired male a nod.

"Yeah. They should be here in just a few minutes, I told them to buy some coolers in case these kids want something more than the sixty-six's Larxene brought over earlier," Reno said, I felt a bit offended when he called all of us kids when they're in our house.

There was a sudden knock on the back door, Marluxia got up from his seat and answered it. A bright light was shining inside that came from a car's light. The light went out and I noticed Tifa and Cloud jumping out of the truck with Namine and Kairi, they also had a few people in the back, hiding underneath the tarp.

Each of them were holding different bags with alcohol in their hands. Namine and Kairi waved at Vanitas, Hayner and Axel who were sitting on the stairs. In just a few seconds they all entered inside the house, unpacking their alcohol and stuffing most of it in to the fridge or leaving it on the counter.

I went up and hugged Cloud and Tifa since they're my Uncle and Auntie. Namine and Kairi ran into the living room and pounced on Sora and Riku, Axel came staggering over to me. His eyes were glossy from the weed he has been smoking, he was smiling like an idiot.

Kairi changed the channel to a music channel and she and Namine came dancing into the kitchen. The adults were talking again with their beers, and I'm getting the faintest idea that Reno might be drunk.

While the craziness was going on, Larxene grabbed my beer and placed it on the side. I was going to protest, but instead she pushed a cup into my hands and began pouring one of the bottles she brought over earlier. I smelled it and it didn't smell like something I'd drink, I gave her a look of disgust, and she yelled over the music.

"Fucking drink it! It'll make your night!"

She also told us to trust her. Shrugging my shoulders, I drank most of it without thinking, and when I stopped. The after taste was horrible, Axel was laughing at me while I made disgusting expressions. Namine and Kairi were drinking it like pro's and Sora was shaking his head after his first sip, while Riku rubbed his back.

Larxene came around to refill our drinks, I let her and walked out and into the living room. I sat down in front of the TV with Axel. Namine and Kairi plopped down as well, then we noticed Demyx and Zexion coming downstairs.

"Where the fuck were you two this entire time!?" Vanitas asked, he staggered over to them with a beer in his hand. Hayner came in to the living room as well.

"Hey Roxy," He sat down on the love chair on my right side.

I waved my hand. "Hey."

He pulled from inside his jacket pocket, a bag of weed and dark green pipe. "Anyone wanna get high with me?" Namine turned right away and waved her hands around.

"Me! Me, I want too."

Kairi chuckled, "Nah. I just want to get plastered tonight." She leaned into the couch while Namine got up and followed Hayner to the back. Axel was looking back and forth then he stood up suddenly.

"I'm going with them. Be right back," He went running after Hayner and Namine.

Kairi smiled sheepishly, "So Roxas.. I was wondering if you were dating anyone?" Oh god. I know where this is going and I'm not exactly enjoying it either.

"I'm not dating anyone Kai, and I don't want too," I told her bluntly, standing up and walking back towards the kitchen. Kairi and Namine were extreme stoners, and alcoholics, but they also had a reputation of opening their legs to much for whoever, dating isn't what Kairi was asking for either.

Walking back into the kitchen didn't make anything better, the adults were getting more drunk by the second. Vanitas was sitting on the counter with a smoke, he was waving at me and I walked past Tifa and Cloud to stand by him and Larxene.

"Are you drunk yet?" He asked me, I didn't realize I wasn't exactly feeling anything.

"Not really."

Larxene chuckled, "Drink up then!"

So I did. I licked my lips and quickly took it all in, the cup was empty and was about to be refilled by some of the coolers that were sitting on the counter. They tasted like fruit in a way, but in just ten minutes of talking nonstop with Vanitas and Larxene, I was drunk. Everything all over my body was numb, and everything in the room was spinning so fast I knew I was going to throw up sometime soon.

Axel, Namine, and Hayner came rushing inside. "We're going to pick something up, be back in an hour!" Hayner called out, and then the trio were gone once more out the door. I felt a bit abandoned by Axel, but it was soon ignored when Demyx and Zexion came into the kitchen, Demyx was drunk off his ass and he fell on the ground. Zexion was trying to wake him up, Larxene and I were helping him, but it was useless.

Demyx was out.

Marluxia agreed to help Zexion take Demyx upstairs in Sora's bedroom. They went off, and Larxene went outside with Vanitas for a smoke and probably some peace and quiet since Luxord and Reno were fucking loud. So I was stuck listening to the others talking about their cards.

"Fuck sakes Luxord. How much are you going to take from me?" Reno asked, passing him another twenty, Luxord chuckled and took a swing of his seventh beer.

"Until you're dry, my friend."

Saix placed his cards down, "You know what. Fuck you Luxord," Passing the man a forty.

I drink more and more, but without thinking how much I did drink. I start to feel weird, not weird drunk, but weird like something bad is about to happen.

Before I knew it, my stomach burned, it hurt. It was coming up, my throat burned and I needed to go. So I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Running into Marluxia pinning Zexion against the wall in the hallway, Zexion ran down the stairs and I could hear the faint sounds of Marluxia swearing.

I ignore everything and stumble into the bathroom with my hand over my mouth, I slam the door shut and I make it the toilet where I throw up everything I had ate and drank today in a hot mash of disgust, my body convulsed a few times while I closed my eyes tightly.

It keeps coming out, after a few seconds I'm hanging on the damn toilet as if I'm about to die. Tears are burning at the edges of my eyes and the after taste is disgusting enough. I flush the toilet and wash my mouth out with water, after that, I fall to the floor. I'm too weak to do anything else, hating the consequences of drinking.

I finally get the strength to stand on my feet, I turn the doorknob and walk out of the bathroom. I look down the hall, Marluxia that fucking pedophile was making out with Zexion in the hallway. I wonder where he went off too. I head to my bedroom where I close the door, turn the light off and crashed on my bed.

I thought for sure I was going to wake up hung over and annoyed, however, my wishes are never guaranteed.

Someone's shaking me awake, pulling on my shirt, the lights blinding my eyes and I can see Axel with this very distressed look on his face.

"What the fuck happened while we were gone?!" He yelled as if everything was my fault. Then I'm wondering what he's talking about, looking around the room and glancing outside, it's still late out, but how late?

What the hell happened while I was passed out?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	8. Missing, Darkness Seeping Inside

**Scare Me To Pieces ~ Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Roxas asked Axel, following him down the hallway towards the staircase. He placed one hand on the wall to hold himself up and make sure he walked right. Roxas felt drunk. Dizziness and nausea is stuck to his body and mind like glue.<p>

Axel glanced back at Roxas, raising his brow at his obvious condition. "Sora's missing. He was gone when we came back ten minutes ago before I woke you up, Zexion is gone as well," Axel said, reaching back and grabbing Roxas's hand and helped him down the steps.

Roxas felt his mind pause and numb from the alcohol and shock. He vaguely remembered something strange before he threw up in the bathroom, he ran up the stairs and he swore he ran passed someone with long pink hair and he was pretty sure Zexion wasn't in the mix. Everything soon clicked in and Roxas turned back to Axel with his mouth falling open and his eyes widening, "Zexion was molested by Marluxia!"

For that moment as Roxas hopped off the last stair, he could've sworn he saw Axel's emerald eyes widen and darkened in shock and disgust.

"Are you fucking serious? While Demyx is sleeping!"

Roxas felt himself nod, then he raised his brow, "They're dating?" This was the first he heard of this of course in some way understandable, Demyx is a freak of nature and Zexion is a silent bookworm, somehow though they were best friends, too close for comfort.

Axel shrugged his shoulders and lead Roxas into the living room, the music that played the last time Roxas was awake is turned off. Silence echoed inside the house and he could easily smell the strong scent of mint tobacco and beer, also the peculiar stench of vomit.

"Sort of.." Axel answered to Roxas's question as they entered the kitchen.

Roxas grimaced and slid his hand out of Axel's hand, "What does that mean? Are they or not?"

Axel sighed, shaking his head and running his sweating red locks with his fingertips, "Fuck sakes. Roxas shut up! We need to find Sora." Roxas knew Axel was right and he quickly scanned the living room from where he stood, the couch was moved slightly to the side and the front door was open.

He glanced back at Axel who had pulled his cellphone out from his pocket, "Where's Riku?"

Axel grunted, "Looking for him obviously."

Roxas furrowed his brows, annoyed by Axel's behavior and the alcohol thrumming inside of his body. He leaned his back against the wall, folding his arms against his chest and glaring at Axel who wasn't paying attention to him in the least. "Are you high?"

Axel seemed a lot more pissed off than usual. Roxas couldn't smell anything different from him, his eyes weren't glossed over and there wasn't any stench of alcohol on him. It was like he took a long deserved shower and combed his hair even though it still looked greasy, changed his clothes into clean ones and brushed his teeth in just in the short hours Roxas was passed out. Then again Axel looked the same since he left with Hayner and Namine to get high in the back.

Roxas noticed Luxord and Reno were still playing cards at the kitchen table, this time they weren't betting anything. However Cloud, Tifa, Kairi and Vanitas were all gone from the backyard.

"Where is everyone?" Roxas asked as he strolled to the side of the table next to Reno who placed down a Queen of Hearts and smirked at Luxord who kept his poker face on and flipped through some cards, a smirk welled up on his face and Reno openly groaned from his sudden loss.

"Looking for emo boy and psycho.." Luxord said as he glanced up, his eyes were glossy and he stunk of alcohol.

Roxas huffed, "My brother isn't a psycho."

Reno chuckled as he flung Luxord his cards, "Sure he isn't. Little Sora ran out and yelled to the entire world that Vanitas's stupid moogle doll was going to kill him. Vanitas, obviously insulted by his comment ran after him, followed by Kairi and afterwards a slow Riku who finished his beer ran out as well."

Roxas slumped his tense shoulders, he glanced towards the back door, stumbling a bit as he looked outside into the depths of the darkened alley with a frown upon his face. Axel tucked his cellphone in his pocket, sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder and roughly turned him, Roxas ignored the pain and tried pulling away.

"Let go... I'm fine," Roxas managed to say, but Axel didn't budge.

"No Roxas. You're obviously drunk, I don't want you getting hurt," Axel said sincerely, most people would think this would be a sign of protection by a loved one, but Roxas didn't see it that way. He knew Axel is pissed off that Sora and the others are gone and Marluxia molesting Zexion in his sleep.

"You.. should have left me upstairs then!" Roxas grit his teeth and succeeded at recovering his arm from Axel's tight grip.

"You know what, Roxas!" Axel moved closer to Roxas who stepped back from Axel, "Fuck off then! I thought maybe you wanted to know that your brother is missing, but if you don't give a flying fuck, then go back to bed!" He moved to the side and pointed towards the stairs.

Roxas swallowed thickly, "Riku will find him, so there isn't any real reason to be worried," Roxas said indifferently and he knew he was right. Riku would eventually find Sora and bring him back, calm and collected.

Roxas left Axel's side and felt grateful Axel didn't say anything as he headed upstairs, staggering and struggling but he made it back to his bedroom. He flicked the light off and took his hoodie off, tossing it to the floor with no care as he lied back down on his bed.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the intense sick feelings in his stomach and the dizziness of being drunk. He thought when they started the party that it would be fun, that for once it wouldn't be so hard to live this sickening life, but everyday get's a lot more harder, he also knew that Axel and Riku were more stressed out than he and Sora were.

Then the silence was cut by the light laughter of the missing people from the party, his brother's laughter included. He pressed his face into his pillow, grabbing the blankets and covering his body and hugged his pillow.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Destructive and Weary

**Scare Me To Pieces ~ Chapter 9  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Cards on the table<em>

_we're both showing hearts_

_risking it all_

_though it's hard'_

_John Legend - All Of Me._

* * *

><p><em> 'Hello. Do you want to be friends? Wanna be friends? .. Wanna be friends? ... Helllllllllloooooooooo!'<em>

Sora held both hands over his ears, his bright azure eyes staring at the moogle doll on the table across from where he sat while Luxord, Reno and Riku played different types of card games. He still had a full beer in front of him on the table that's inches from his finger tips while he rocked back and forth.

"Sora.. Sora... Sora?" Riku muttered over and over, a sigh escaped through his lips as he noticed the strange looks Reno and Luxord were giving Sora.

"Is he alright?" Luxord wondered, tossing cards to both Riku and Reno. The music in the living room was now playing _Katy Perry - Dark horse_ and he could have sworn he heard Kairi and Namine screaming outside in excitement.

Riku took his cards in his hands, "Yeah. He's alright," He said, not exactly sure what he'd say to people when Sora or Roxas began there episodes, Sora openly hallucinates and hears voices while Roxas is insomniac and sleep walks.

Axel falls into the doorway with a wide smile on his face, his eyes glossed over by the drugs Kairi and Namine have in the back, he stinks of it as he quickly runs out without a single word. Sora is still rocking back and forth as if Axel's mere presence and commotion didn't bother him in the least.

Riku licked his lips and Luxord leans back in his chair while Reno bites down on his lower lip and smiles sheepishly at the other two. "Ready?" He asks a little too enthusiastically as he faces down a card in front of him then places a card on it's back where it says King of Cloves.

Luxord smiles, "Well.. aren't you confident Reno. You do realize that will soon run out." He quickly places down two cards faced upwards, a Ten of Diamonds and an Ace of Hearts. Reno's smile fades just the slightest while Riku hums as he stares at his cards in his hands.

Sora tilts his head to the side, his hands slips from his ears and into his lap, even his rocking has finished. Riku sighs with relief, thinking that maybe Sora's done with his episode and he can finally have some fun. Then without any warning, Sora stands up suddenly, his eyes widened and his teeth are tightly clenched.

_ ' I'm going.. to.. kill .. you.. and... Riku...'_

Vanitas walks in with a large cup of Pepsi, his eyebrow raised in surprise as he notices Sora staring hard at his moogle doll. Riku, Reno and Luxord are also looking at Sora with concern.

Sora inhales thickly then exhales, squeezing his eyes closed and shaking his head. "It's going to kill us! It's going to kill us!" He yells as he points at the moogle, swiftly turning and pushing the chair he was sitting in to the ground and running past Vanitas who was gaping in utter shock at what he implied.

Riku dropped his cards on the table and placed both his hands in his face while Vanitas yelled out the door, "My moogle isn't going to kill anyone! It's just a doll!"

Luxord leaned back into his chair, tilting his head towards Vanitas who turned back towards them, "What kind of guy carries around a doll?"

Vanitas coldly glares at him, "I do." He places his cup down on the table next to Riku's discarded cards and ran after Sora while Kairi and Namine stumbled into the house with Axel who's rubbing his eyes as if he saw something he shouldn't have.

"What the hell just happened?" Namine asked, taking a hold of Vanitas's drink and sipping from the straw, she winces as she places it down and backs away, "Holy fuck. Who drinks Pepsi with Vodka, seriously.."

Kairi frowns as she stares out into the dark alley, "Let's go after them." She doesn't wait for anyone as she yells for Tifa and Cloud to drive them down the alley to find Sora and Vanitas. Namine nods and heads out too while Axel stares at a confused Riku, still sitting at the table and taking slow sips of his beer.

"Aren't you going after him?" Axel asked, knowing that Riku is very protective of Sora and when Riku turns his head towards Axel, he could easily see the miserable strain that he usually sees when he looks at himself in the mirror. The sadness and self-loathing that hurts everyday, there is regret and relief of being with Roxas and Sora, sometimes teetering back and forth.

Riku chugs the beer and tosses it to the side where a box filled of empty cans on and heads out, muttering to Axel before he leaves.

"Watch out for Roxas."

Axel nods as Riku runs down the alley and heads over to Cloud's truck where the others are waiting for him. Namine, Kairi and Hayner are sitting on the back of the truck while Cloud is in drivers and Tifa sits in the passenger seat. The light burns the darkness and he finds the silence of the night as suffocating.

For the next five to ten minutes or so, they're all calling out Sora and Vanitas's names until down four blocks from the house, Vanitas is standing in the middle of the road, his hands waving in the air. Cloud slows down the car and Riku immediately jumps out, he stomps over to Vanitas who's visibly panting from running down the streets after a obvious unstable Sora who's possibly in a state of psychosis over whatever he was deluding over at the house.

"Where is he?" Riku demanded, the alcohol thrummed in his body and made him feel slightly feathery light. His worrying kept him grounded and paranoid.

Vanitas shrugged, "I don't know. I chased him down two blocks, he was raving about a killer moogle which I'm taking highly offensive-"

Riku grabbed the front of Vanitas's sweater and pulled him close, growling out, "I don't give a fuck about your damn moogle. Sora is a danger to himself or anyone else, I need to know where he is and calm him down." He pushed Vanitas away from him and hopped back into the truck, Vanitas grumbled and followed along.

"What's really wrong with him?" Hayner wondered, his back against the truck while it came to life once more and headed down the street.

Riku didn't exactly like talking about Sora and Roxas's predicament, however their cousin doesn't seem to mind very much. Vanitas simply shrugged his shoulders as he crossed his legs on the bottom of the truck, placing his hand on one side of the truck to keep himself still.

"Sora vividly hallucinates and hears aggressive voices, while having extremely violent nightmares. Normally his parents were going to send him off to the psych ward alongside Roxas who has chronic insomnia and sleep walks, but..." He smiles mischievously at Riku who gives him a weary look. "Riku and Axel have some sort of infatuation with them..-" Riku kicks him hard in the side and Vanitas glares up at him as he lets out a pained groan, holding his side as he weakly smiles at the others who raised their brows in question at Riku who says nothing and looks at the desolate streets.

".. Anyway.. Riku and Axel convinced my auntie and uncle they'd look after them at their house.." Vanitas stares at out into the darkness and decides not to say anything further beyond what he already revealed.

Then finally Riku reaches over after a few seconds of silence, he bangs his fist on the window of the truck and tells Cloud to stop. When he does, Riku jumps out and runs towards a field where the others can easily see a small silhouette of someone standing in the middle by them selves, looking up at the night sky with bright tranquil stars.

"Sora!" Riku yells feverishly.

Sora turns to Riku who begans to slow down and soon he realizes that Sora is sobbing, he rubs his tears away with his sleeve but more just appear, his body shaking as if he can't move.

"I'm scared.. Riku.."

Riku sighs in relief as he stands right in front of Sora, bringing him into his arms and stroking the back of his head. Whispering that everything is okay and that he's there, but he feels a wave of doubt, Sora was sitting right next to him when he freaked out and left, he was right there and Sora still ran.

Sora cried in Riku's arms while his body trembled, his arms stretched out and wrapped themselves around Riku's body, tightly digging his nails into Riku's back as if he wanted to absorb Riku. But there was nothing else he could do, the voices echoed and hummed in his ears and his mind, like insects eating away pieces of his brain.

"I'm so.. scared.." Sora murmured in Riku's chest, smelling the faint scent of smoke and alcohol in his clothing from the party that should have been a big relief. He felt horrible for the way he reacted, but it was like he wasn't in control of his body, the voices surged the fear into adrenaline and he simply ran without truly thinking of his actions that lead him into the dark field where the creatures encircled him until Riku's voice broke the trance. Once again, saving him from his fears and the instability of his mind that's trapping his will.

Riku slightly moved apart from Sora who whined in complaint, holding onto him tightly as he looked up to see the morose expression upon Riku's faint milky face. Riku brought his arms down around Sora's waist and pulled him closer until Riku leaned downwards and pressed his lips against Sora's.

Sora felt more fresh tears trailing down his face, not from the love he usually felt for Riku or the sadness he still felt beating inside of his chest. But from the weary expression upon Riku's face, the worry, the anger, the strangeness that brought Riku to do something reckless and almost heartless.

However, Sora didn't pull away or deny Riku of a simple kiss. He let him have him for the time being, for the sickening feeling of alcohol running through both of them, the worry aching their bones and the pain and fear inking like poison in their minds.

When Riku pulled away, kissing Sora's forehead and without a single word he reached down and grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him towards the truck that was still waiting in the middle of the road. Sora used his free hand to wipe away the tears and he bit down on his lip so he wouldn't cry out in pain while Riku's hand tightened.

_You're crazy and  
><em>

_I'm out of my mind ~  
><em>

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>[Authors Notes]<em><br>_**

Hey. I'm sorry I hadn't updated since 2013. My bad. I guess writers block ate up all of my time. Oh wells.

Here is Chapter. 9. I edited Chapter. 8 just to get into the mood of writing another chapter of **SMTP.**

The quotes are from _John Legend - All Of Me._

In this chapter, I wanted to show more of Sora's instability and Riku's weariness. The kiss was sadly forced because of Riku's mixed up feelings. I wanted to make something look more brutal like Axel's rage towards Roxas.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	10. Bloody Mess

**Scare Me To Pieces ~ Chapter 9  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shaking. The ride home was a bit awkward and in some way fulfilling. Everyone in Cloud's truck began asking me questions if I was alright, I said I was and that I was just startled by the voices. I apologized to Vanitas about saying that his moogle was going to kill everyone, especially Riku who finally understood why I ran in the first place.<p>

_I didn't want to hurt him._

Cloud parked in the driveway and I forced a laugh from my throat while the others began joking around about something I wasn't listening too. Reno and Luxord were standing in the back door entrance, waving their hands at us.

"You found little Sora, aye," Luxord chuckled while Reno sucked in the fumes of his cigarette, "where did you go, Sora?"

I shrugged, feeling slightly uncomfortable as the memories began surfacing and the pain in my legs from running slightly return. "Park." I answer steadily as I hurry up the steps and straight upstairs to Roxas's room. Once I'm inside, I close his bedroom door and make sure I locked it, when I turned around, Roxas is sitting up in bed.

"Where the hell did you go?" He asked, a sort of angry tense tone is clearly evident in his voice, I ignore it and hurry to his bed. I sat on the edge and sighed, then I moved closer to the window and looked out to see Axel and Riku, both arguing about something. Roxas sees this too and glances away. I sigh, knowing full well what they're arguing about and I know this is all my fault for running in the first place.

"We should call mom and dad, to tell them Axel and Riku are no longer able to take care of us, I mean.. we're seventeen for god sakes!" I growled, digging my fingers into the bed and feeling the soft fabric of Roxas's blankets.

Roxas chuckled, "Yeah. Riku and Axel don't seem completely well. It's like every minute with us, is more tormenting to them than it should to you and I."

I lean forwards and lie on my stomach beside Roxas who lies down on his back, pulling the blankets to his chin. "I mean it is our fault in the first place.." He closes his eyes, even though I know he feels sad.

We both stay completely silent and still until we hear screaming and yelling that isn't from Axel and Riku. "Should we check?" I asked Roxas, he shakes his head slowly.

"Sleep.. they're old enough to look out for themselves." He sits up and pulls the blankets from underneath me and covers me up. Then we both try and sleep, while the screaming, yelling and loud thumping and banging reminds me too much of my nightmares.

**.**

**Larxene**

**.**

The moment Saix, Demyx and I returned from the bar. Everything was chaos. Axel and Riku were in the back yelling about something. Luxord and Reno were playing cards, this time stripping their clothes while laughing, Vanitas was lying on the couch with his moogle, Namine and Kairi were dancing to music and some other people were in the back watching Axel and Riku.

I mean, it's not the ideal chaos. Saix heads for the kitchen and places the case of alcohol down in the middle of Reno and Luxord game. Both men began to complain like a bunch of school girls, while Demyx held a bag of two bottles of Whiskey in his hand. Earlier, Demyx was out on the floor, but Saix and I were able to carry him off to the bar, now it seemed he was sober than ever.

Vanitas walked _- staggered -_ into the room with a gleeful smile upon his cute face, while holding his moogle in his arms. "You three missed out on all the fun. Sora went on a psychotic binge and Roxas was totally yelled at by Axel, it was hilarious. Also," He had this crazy look on his face as if he knew something terrible, however, he was directing this expression at Demyx, "Your boyfriend," meaning Zexion I think, "made out with Marluxia in the hallway upstairs."

Demyx glared at him, "Zexion wouldn't do such a stupid thing."

I raised my brow, "Dumb ass is right," Demyx glared at me, "Zexion wouldn't make out with Marluxia."

Vanitas chuckled, "Willingly?" He winked and headed for the back door.

My smile dropped from my face as I looked at Demyx, who had this angry intense look on him as I pulled out my cellphone. "I'll deal with this. Look for Zexion and see if he's okay." He nods and heads upstairs. I turned around to the two idiots. "What are those two fighting about?" I pointed my fingers towards the outside where the yelling intensified.

Reno leaned back into his chair, his shirt was off and was showing his smooth stomach and muscles. I tried not stare that much as he smiled carelessly. "Axel and Riku fighting isn't going to blow up the world. Everyone knows who's it's about."

"So, Sora had a psychotic episode and Roxas got yelled at. Then these two decide to square it off. Are they drunk?" I glance outside and see Riku's face twisted with rage, while Axel looked ready to kick his ass. I turn back to Reno, Luxord and Saix, all three drinking their beers.

Then walks in an older man wearing the same black and white suit as Reno before he stripped off his shirt. He wore glasses and nodded towards Reno, who didn't seem bothered that he was there. "Hey Rude. What's up?" Reno asked, they went into a conversation as I headed out into the front yard where it was more quieter to talk on the phone.

I dialed his number and waited for the asshole to answer. Then he did and all I can hear is the loud pounding sounds of music in the background and his smooth chuckle of laughter. "Hello?"

I rolled my eyes. "What the fuck did you do?" I yelled, screeched, whatever into the phone.

He groaned and I felt somewhat pleased that he did. "W-What do you mean?" He asked me, an annoyed tinge entered his voice.

"I heard from Vanitas, that asshole, that you took advantage of Zexion in the upstairs hallway at Axel's and Riku's place," I seethed into the phone, gritting my teeth and clenching the side of my cellphone, anymore pressure I'd break the damn thing.

There was a dull silence in the phone, as well on my side. The wind pushed against me so lightly that I felt my shoulders relax, the dead of the night was soothing even though my rage was highly peaked. Then came the low sounds of a growl on the other end, the music had stopped and his laughter died.

"He told you a lie, you know how Vanitas can get."

I rolled my eyes, flexing my free hand and cracking my wrist. "You wouldn't be so serious if it were a lie. Zexion is **with** Demyx, he knows what happened and possibly he will come after you for what you did."

Marluxia laughed, "Don't be like that Larx, you and I know that Demyx is foolish. He wouldn't even bother coming after me even if it were for Zexion."

I couldn't argue with that. Demyx isn't exactly the type to fight, he's a born coward and I have no idea what Zexion sees in that, but at the moment that was a different case. Zexion was drunk, Demyx was passed out and I don't exactly tolerate guys suddenly taking advantage of what isn't there's.

"Go after Zexion or Demyx again," I felt the hate pour out of me into words, "I'll be the one coming after you. So watch your back, or take some fucking responsibility and fix this stupid mess." Marluxia had been one of my close friends when we were younger, even though I met Axel first, Marluxia and I were more accustomed with each other.

Being enemies for a drunken mess was pathetic, we both knew it. "Fine. I'll fix the fucking thing." He hung up and I tucked my cellphone into my pocket and sighed.

"I really need a fucking drink," I headed inside where the music was turned down. What I found instead, Axel was sitting at the table, bloody and bruised, while Riku was missing.

"What the fuck happened now?"

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Author Notes]<strong>

I kinda forgot how old Sora and Roxas were. I mean, are they twins.. My god.. my own story and I forgot how old and what they are. :\ Damn it.

Anyway.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


End file.
